Sanctuary
by samantha994
Summary: Thor dragged his brother back to earth to escape the unfair justice of Asgard. Unfortunately Loki has fallen ill and they do not know how to cure him. They'll have to find their own way on Midgard as they're on the run and unable to ask for help. Image from blagberries@deviantart Sleeping
1. The escape

I have returned after a long time... I hope you'll enjoy this story... It's Thorki, btw ^^;

Image: BLARGBERRIES. DEVIANTART. COM art/Sleeping-304677297 (God, it's impossible to post a freaking link here -_-)

* * *

The first rays of sun shone through the thin drapes. It cast a soft pink and orange glow around the old apartment bedroom. It was rather small and a big two-person bed, two nightstands and a closet barely fit in it together. On the bed lay two figures… both tall, but physical complete opposites.

One had a very well tanned skin, golden hair and was build big and buff. The other person was extremely pale, had black hair and was thin, only slightly muscled. One was named Thor, the other Loki. They had gone through difficult times together, especially the last few months. Loki's trial on Asgard had not gone as Thor had planned after he had dragged him back home. The Allfather was unforgiving and did not wish to reason with his two sons, both claiming that Loki was not at fault for the assault on earth. He still wanted his second son's power taken away… for good.

Only after Loki had shoved the evidence in Thor's face, did the older brother believe that the younger wasn't evil. His will had been twisted. Chitauri years, decades of torture had deprived his brother of his sanity and allowed the enemy to overtake him and use him as a puppet. Odin would not hear any of their lies and Thor did the only thing he thought was right. He snuck his little brother out at night.

Getting him out of the dungeons and to the bifrost was no problem. Convincing Heimdall to open the freaking gate to whatever realm they pleased was a large problem. His oath didn't allow him to let the boys go to another realm, yet he did not sound the alarm. He only told the young adults to leave their poisonous dreams and go back home.

But Thor refused to let his brother suffer any longer. Determined to get his brother to safety he began to shout against the gatekeeper. Demanding passage… But none was given. Loki sighed against his brother side as he nuzzled his head against his brother's arm. Thor stopped his rampage to look at him, but said nothing as his eyes softened at the sight and gesture. But mere seconds later they were gone.

They had turned up on a busy street on Midgard. Neon lights, dozens of drunk people bumping against each other and no one noticed the two Asgardian gods suddenly appearing on the pedestrian.  
"You have returned us to the mortals, brother?" Thor asked, but Loki was too weak after his little display of magic to react properly.  
He only handed his brother a key. The older man looked at it and then at the building in front of them.  
"You have resided inside this building, Loki?" Thor once again attempted to ask and the trickster only nodded his head shortly against his big brother's arm.

Thor had half carried his brother inside the building before he discovered that it was in fact an apartment-complex. He would have to find the right number before he could let his brother rest.  
"23" His brother sighed and Thor had barely heard it.  
He saw the little numbers next to the door and understood that his brother must have meant that 23 was the number of his apartment.  
"Do you mind to be heaved upon my back so I can properly help you up, brother?" Thor asked softly.  
Loki looked up for a second. He looked worn and the older man almost felt bad for asking, but his brother soon began to move to stand behind him. Loki placed both hands on Thor's shoulder and the latter just pulled his brother on his back. He placed his arms under the younger brother's legs as Loki had locked his hands around his neck.

He carried him up 3 flights of stairs, stopping before the number 23. He took the key in his hand and unlocked the door, placing all of loki's weight on one arm. He placed his brother on a chair in what looked, in the dark, like a kitchen. Red letters read 3:40 a.m. But Thor paid it no mind. He was searching a light switch and after feeling around the door, he found it and turned it on.

It was indeed a very small kitchen… small stove, small fridge, small table in the middle of the small kitchen with only 3 chairs. To the back was a large window. Perpendicular to it stood a grey 3person coach against a wall that faced a flat-screen. Only one door was visible. He let his brother sit for a while as he walked around the sideboard and entered the small bedroom with its large bed opposite Thor. The other door on the right side probably contained the bathroom.

He returned to the narrow kitchen and pulled his brother up.  
"Brother, we must rest. Let me help you to your room." Loki looked up and seemed drowsy.  
He no longer made any move to touch his brother and Thor sighed. He lifted the younger on and carried him to his bedroom. Loki's protest was meager. He no longer had the strength. Thor placed him on the bed as he opened the closet.

Luckily his brother did have some more comfortable clothes that looked very Midgardian. None of the shirts would fit thor, but he found some grey, baggy pants that fitted him just right. For his brother he selected a green shirt and black shorts… Loki was always to easily bothered by heat.

He first changed his own clothes, placing them in the closet. Then he helped his brother who seemed to have fallen asleep. Thor sighed as he tucked Loki under the covers and laid down next to him. There only was one bed and he did not want to sleep on the ground. He too crawled under the blanket on the right side of Loki and snuck his hands around the other's waist. His brother who had already fallen asleep, responded unconsciously by crawling closer to Thor's warmth. He placed his hands on his brother's warm, exposed chest and sighed audibly.

The older man only smiled and looked outside the rather large, but dirty window to the bustling city. He felt guilty for not realizing sooner that his brother had suffered so much at the hands of the Chitauri and he was afraid to touch his back that was still full of angry red marks, scars and some dried blood… After all, they never got the chance to clean him up properly… His father had only rewarded Loki by letting a guard beat him to pulp.

* * *

Hopefully more to come ^^; Comments are always welcome. I'm sorry about any grammatic errors, feel free to correct me.


	2. Settling down

Didn't realize that the first chapter would still be uploaded on the eleventh since it was way past 2 a.m. in my country ^^;... That's kinda cool, 'cause remember who's Bday it was xD (No, I don't know it by heart, but my magazines do...xD)

* * *

The first rays of sun shone through the thin drapes. It cast a soft pink and orange glow around the old apartment bedroom. It was rather small and a big two-person bed, two nightstands and a closet barely fit in it together. On the bed lay two figures… both tall, but physical complete opposites.

During the night, both had changed positions. They were lying on their back. Half of Thor was covered by Loki. The older man had taken his little brothers hand in his and the other hand was placed behind his head. Loki was holding onto his pillow in his sleep. Legs all tangled up in the sheets and in each other.

The first to wake was Thor. He had a hard time opening his eyes and as he did, he noticed the younger man facing him. He made no sound. He seemed so at peace that Thor was desperately trying to hold his breath and be as quiet as possible. His attempt ended in vain as Loki was blinking and locking his eyes onto his older brother.

"Thor" He sounded awful, like he hadn't been able to speak or drink something for days.  
So raw, so vulnerable… Thor only wanted to hug him closer.  
"Yes?" He asked, lowering his own voice.  
He didn't want to disturb the moment of peace that they had, he wanted to be gentle and make his brother feel at home.

"Where are we?"  
"We're on Midgard"  
"How?"  
"You used your skills to bring us here"  
"I did?"  
"Yes"  
"I feel awful" He whined as he turned around, facing away from Thor.  
He truly felt bad for his little brother so he snuck his arms around the other's waist.  
"Leave me, Thor"  
"No"  
"Thor, I don't feel like fighting you off. So, leave me"  
"I won't let you feel so bitter and lonely"  
"I'm not lonely… I'm ill"

Thor frowned as he placed his hand on his brother's forehead. It indeed felt more warm than usual.  
"You have a fever…" Thor softly whispered against Loki's ear and the younger man shivered.  
"I know, you big oaf"  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Yes, for you to leave me in peace"  
"I can't do that… Not when you're this fragile"  
"I'm not fragile!" Loki tried to raise his voice, but it only got more harsh and he began to cough.  
"Spare you strength and your voice" The other only grumbled in response, trying to move out of his brother's hands.  
"Loki" Thor warned in a low voice and he gave up his escape attempt…

"I'm going to leave this bed, then I'm going to find a cure for your fever and then I'm going outside to find supplies." He informed Loki of his plan.  
His brother only nodded and sighed as he was released from the warm grip of his brother. He hated to admit it, but it had been rather comfortable.

Thor opened the door that most likely led to a bathroom and he was correct in his assumptions. A small bath-douche-combination stood on the right, a sink and toilet on the left and in front of him a little closet with probably spare products, towels and washcloths. He was once again correct as he opened it.  
"Loki?! Would you perhaps like to take a bath?" Thor asked as he stuck his head around the door.

His brother was still lying with his back towards him, but he had curled up into a little ball. He slowly lifted his head to meet Thor's eyes and nodded once before letting his head fall again. He truly was feeling awful.  
"I can't get up." He said in a tone that didn't sound like much of a plea.  
"You want me to carry you?" Thor asked softly, not wanting to upset Loki with his proposal.  
He indeed did not seem happy, but he had no other choice. He extended his arms as Thor walked towards him. He felt bad for his little brother who seemed to be embarrassed and angry about being so vulnerable.

Thor carried him to the bathroom and placed him on the edge of the bathtub as he filled it with rather cold water. He had held in mind that his brother was a jotunn and probably preferred the cold. But also that he still had a fever that had to be cooled down.  
"Euhm… You will have to undress, brother…" Thor began, a bit embarrassed himself.  
Loki sighed as he nodded and lifted his arms, tugging at his shirt. It took him some time and the tube was filled by the time he was ready.

Thor winced at the sight of his younger brother with his bare chest… everything was red and blue, not pale like it should be. Loki began taking of his pants and he grunted as he had to bend. Thor looked away. He couldn't watch his brother struggle and he knew he wouldn't accept his offer of help. Always too proud and stubborn.

He heard his brother slide into the water and hiss at the contact. He turned back around and saw Loki lower his head underwater. Opening the closet Thor took a washcloth, a towel and some shampoo and shower gel. Loki emerged his head from the water and gasped a bit for air.  
"I'll wash your hair, brother" It wasn't a question, but an announcement.  
He poured the mint fresh shampoo on his hands and began to rub it on his brothers head. He was extremely careful and soft. He didn't want to rough his brother up anymore. Purring softly, Loki did seem to enjoy this treatment from his brother. Thor smiled proudly as he finished, rinsed his brother's hair and handed him a washcloth.

Loki had a hard time washing himself. Wincing at every dark blue spot and cut. Thor soon took the cloth from him. Giving him a comforting smile before beginning to rub his brother clean himself. He was so gentle that he surprised them both. Loki no longer looked pained as his wounds were cleaned and Thor really was to focused on being as soft as possible to care about much else.

Soon the water had turned a light pink and Thor winced once again at the evidence of what his brother had suffered. It took a great deal of time before Loki had been cleaned up, but Thor thought it was worth the work. Loki looked better now… He had reopened some of the wounds, but his brother hadn't seemed to notice that. He would have to bandage those. Eyeing his brother as he had found a whole package of bandages, he only received a shrug.

Half laughing, half sighing he walked back to the tub and lifted Loki up by his elbows. Not even asking permission. His brother only yelped in surprise. Thor draped the towel around him… smiling.  
"I am going to wrap these bandages around your wounds, brother… If you don't mind?"  
"Just do it." Loki whispered as Thor helped him sit on the edge of the tub with the towel wrapped around him.

Scratch after scratch Thor carefully patched up. His back was the worst and so half his torso was covered in white tape. The last cut on his lower neck was deep and ugly. Before he covered Loki for the final time in bandages he kissed it softly and he could hear his brother breath catch in his throat. He only smiled.

"You are finished. Do you wish to continue sleeping?" Thor asked as he faced Loki again.  
His brother nodded and he helped him back to the bedroom. A grey shirt and a new pair of black shorts were taking from the closet. Thor took the towel away and helped Loki in his new shirt as his brother lifted his arms up. He also got clean underwear for his brother to wear. Smiling as he noticed that it were green Midgardian 'boxers'. And then he heaved him into his shorts.

He helped his brother back into bed and Loki realized a pained sigh at the contact with the soft bed. Thor tucked him in, pulling the sheets up to his neck and kissing his forehead.  
"Rest, brother. If you believe that your fever is too high, please place a cold cloth on it. I'll return soon." He whispered as he turned back to the closet, searching for a shirt that would be acceptable to wear.  
He would still have to go into town for food, real Midgardian clothes and a job, perhaps. He had taken enough gold, diamonds and Midgardian money to fund them for a while, but they couldn't live off it forever.

* * *

God, a second part so soon after the first... Good intentions of mine =P. Still feel free to correct any errors in my story :)


	3. Welcome to Midgard

Chapter 3 took a bit longer... apparently. Yeah, i'm slowing down again. So, i'm gonna have to warn you. I can be very slow^^;. I'm sorry.  
But still... enjoy =)

* * *

Wearing the green hoodie and grey baggy pants that he had borrowed from his sleepy and sick brother, Thor made his way to the Midgardian shops. He had no experience whatsoever in buying things and realized that this would become quite the challenge for him. First he would need to find some decent clothing for himself.

Another problem was that he didn't know where to look. Every other time he had been on Midgard, he had people showing him places and telling him the purpose they served. Now he was on his own and he had no clue as to where he should begin looking. So he stepped outside the building and looked at his surroundings that seem so different from last night.

It looked warmer now. A typical American street with apartment blocks, the planted trees that stood well measured apart and the several people walking around in thin jackets and some in shorts. The sun was indeed shining and it was quite warm, but it was never too warm for Thor. He loved the warmth.

Walking for quite some time and passing lots and lots of houses, he stumbled upon a street of several shops. The first one displayed a number of jeans, hoodies and shirts in random combinations and he figured that this must be a store where he could buy such things. With his usual air he walked inside the store and a man looked up at him.  
"I wish to buy clothing for me and my brother…" He announced and the man behind the counter just raised his eyebrow.  
"Pick what you'd like, bro." He gestured towards the racks bestowed with clothes.  
Thor didn't really get the picture as he looked at the man and then at the racks.  
"What's the matter?" The man asked as he eyed the god.  
"I do not understand how this should work?"

This resulted in the seller beginning to laugh so loudly that he had to grab his sides and tears were soon leaking from his eyes.  
"You don't know how to buy freakin' clothes?" He managed to say between laughing fits and catching his breath.  
"Indeed I do not. I also fail to understand why this amuses you so much."  
"Dude, you don't know how to buy clothes. What idiot doesn't know how to buy clothes."  
"I do not wish to be called an idiot…" Thor mumbled, but said nothing more.  
"Fine, I'll explain 'the concept'" The man offered after he had regained a calm composure.  
"You go to the racks, you see things you like… You look for your seize, you fit them and then you buy them… with money" The man explained and Thor thanked him, wondering what seize he had.

So he set himself to the simple test. He picked mainly red and white shirts and hoodies with black or dark blue jeans for himself and green or golden shirts and hoodies with black pants for his brother. It took him more time than he had thought to figure out these so called "seizes", but managed to in the end, afterall.  
"All right, sir… Seems you have it figured out… That'll be 200 bucks, man"  
"Bucks? As in buckets?" Thor asked, confused.  
"No, as in freakin' American dollars."  
"Certainly…" Thor withdraw the little bag that he had stuffed in his back pocket and searched the midgardian money until he had said 200 bucks.

The next stop was underwear, because he really didn't think about bringing underwear along with him. Loki had a whole drawer full of them, but he didn't. So… he had to find a store that sold underwear. His first stop was at a lingerie shop and he didn't understand what exactly he had done wrong as he walked into the store and asked for underwear. The lady behind the counter had looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging half open before she threatened him and told him to 'get lost'.

Thor was more than confused as he left the store, but he didn't question it and continued his quest… for boxers. He tried several shops with normal clothing, but had no success. Until a Midgardian cashier told him that a few blocks away they sold boxers. He thanked the man and followed his instructions and succeeded in buying some underpants.

Now, he needed food. But the sun had began to set already as it seemed to have taken him quite some time to find everything and so he had to find his way back home. Unfortunately… all those instructions and the whole searching problem hadn't left much room for him to remember his rout. To say the least… he got lost.

He saw no point in running around like a lunatic and not finding his home and Loki, who he had begun to worry over. He had a key, but that was about it. He didn't know the name of the street or the building or even the number of the building. He didn't know anything and he realized that going out on his own in such a big city may have been a bad idea.

He had taken a seat on a little wall that surrounded a park. He sighed a few times, desperately trying to remember which streets he walked through. The trees and buildings were already beginning to turn orange. He stood up, looking at the other people who passed him and he was considering asking some of them to help him.

"Misses, I fear I have lost the way. Could you perhaps help me find it?" Thor asked kindly as and middle aged woman passed him.  
She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes widening a bit and the corner of her mouth turning upwards. She was clearly enjoying the view.  
"Certainly. I'll see what I can do."  
"This is the key. My home is made up of more homes. I have number 23. The house is white and very tall, big."  
"Sweety, that's the standard description of every apartment in this city."  
"Perhaps you could recognize the key?"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't live here and I certainly wouldn't recognize a key… Try the police office?"  
"Apologies… The what?"  
"Police office, sweety… the big building twee streets to your right."  
"I… You are certain they could provide me with help?"  
"Sure…" She waved her goodbye.

He went to the office. The sun was now completely under and the streetlights had al begun to shine, creating white circles and lots of dark corners. 4 police man and 1 woman were sitting behind a desk as he entered the building.  
"Can I help you, sir?" One of the man asked as he looked up at the God of thunder.  
"Certainly… I'm afraid I cannot remember the rout to my home." Thor explained, a bit sheepishly.  
"And I suppose you also have no clue what the name of your street is?"  
"No, sir" He admitted.  
"Ooh well… Do you have a key?"  
"Yes, sir, certainly…" He handed over the key.  
"Ooh man, sorry, I can't recognize it… Hey, John… You know this key?"  
"What? No… Maybe Mark…?"  
"YOW, Marc"  
"What's up?"  
"You know this key?"  
"No… Jenna, you know this key?!"  
"….. Seems familiar… My ex had one like that I guess… East? No?... It's that the one in that really shitty street?"  
"Be more specific, the guy can't recognize the street if you just call it shitty…"

The woman looked at Thor who stared at all of the police men in confusion.  
"Sir, I'll describe the street and apartment that I assume and then you can tell me if it agrees with your description" Thor only nodded.  
"So, euhm… at night it's a mess really… Neon lights from several bars, lots and lots of drunk people, none sober. Very little decent people -I even saw a guy getting stabbed down once as I left that building in the morning, damn-… euhm well the apartment is white, but that doesn't help much… The one next to it is too. Euhm… The rooms are very small really. One bedroom, very small, with a bathroom attached to it. A small kitchen and living is one room."

The police men looked at Thor as the woman had finished her still vague description.  
"So? Is it your place, man?"  
"The resemblance is remarkable. I assume it is indeed."  
"Perfect… Jenna, show him the place… If it's not correct, we'll use sketches and some google maps."  
"Sure, sure, whatev. Are you coming, sir?" The woman asked kindly and Thor followed her to her car, throwing his bags in the trunk as she suggested.

It was a short drive and he was relieved as he recognized the street.  
"So, is this it?"  
"I believe so. I thank you."  
"Don't sweat it. If you would allow me to give you some piece of advice… Move out of here. Only bad guys live here and you don't seem to be so evil." The woman whispered.  
Thor only smiled, nodded and thought about Loki who had been alone the whole day. He retrieved his bags, waved goodbye as he entered the building and quickly made his way upstairs.

"Loki, I have returned!" He shouted as he threw open the front door and walked into the kitchen, practically throwing the bags on the ground.  
He immediately went to the bedroom. His brother was still sleeping, curled up in a ball. It didn't seem to be a very peaceful sleep as he kept mumbling stuff that his older brother couldn't understand, but he noticed that Loki had buried his face in Thor's pillow and was hugging it at the same time.

He may not want to admit it, but he had missed Thor apparently. As Thor had missed him and worried for him and his wellbeing.

* * *

No, i'm not finished yet... I hope to write more chapters. Ideas are always welcome, you're also free to correct any mistakes^^;  
Thanks for all the support, favs, following, reviews... I trully appreciate it:)


	4. little moments

YAY, I updated... It's a wonder =P... I'm starting to realise this is just going to come out at nothing. So I might need to aid more drama in the future... Tips are always welcome concerning that.

* * *

Thor stored all the new clothes in the closet as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake Loki who was still asleep. The poor young man was still frowning in his own sleep. Whispering his fears as he tossed and turned. Thor wanted nothing more than to chase away those awful thoughts and give his brother a well-deserved and peaceful night rest.

He sighed as he placed his hand on the other's forehead. Still too hot. He went to the bathroom and fetched a wet, cold cloth to lay on Loki's forehead. The younger man only purred in his sleep as it brought him comfort. A smile broke out on Thor's face, he loved making his brother happy.

Loki turned on his side and hugged the pillow closer.  
"Thor…" He whispered softly as he released a breath in his sleep.  
"Loki?" Thor asks as he has his back turned to his brother and believes that perhaps he had woken up.  
No reaction came and he turned around. He placed his hand on the wet cloth on his brother's forehead as he took a seat next to him.  
"Loki, awaken, please? I cannot stand here and see you dree."  
"Thor… several more minutes…" Thor sighed as he heard Loki mummer his response.

He probably wouldn't stand up anyway. So Thor decided to kick off his shoes, take away his pillow from his brothers grasp and replace it. He laid his brother's head on his chest and drew the blanket higher up, tucking them both in.  
"No…" Loki weakly protested, but he wouldn't refuse himself such comfort when he was sick.

"Why must you always fight me?" Thor asked softly.  
"I am the only one capable of breaking your enormous ego." Loki whimpered, involuntarily burying his head in his brother.  
"Don't deny yourself" Thor whispered, hugging his brother closer.  
"I despise the heat" His brother cursed his illness.  
"You want another bath?"  
"That would be most pleasant… But you shouldn't serve me so well."  
"I just want to please you, brother"

Loki sighed as he lifted his head a bit to look at his older brother. A sudden low growling noise startled both men. Thor looked up a bit sheepishly and Loki just sighed.  
"You… of all the immortals and mortals that I know, has forgotten to bring food. I am shocked."  
"I apologize, but I got lost while _shopping_"  
"You should eat. I'll take a bath and you can go eat."  
"I'm not leaving you alone…" Thor weakly protested, but Loki just smiled smugly.  
"Yes, you shall. I demand it. I am a full grown man, capable of taking a bath on his own. You are a hungry full grown man and so you should eat."  
"But…"  
"No Buts. Around the corner is a pizzeria. I am certain you shall enjoy it." Thor only grumbled in response as he went to the bathroom to fill the tub.

"I shall be back within an hour. You have better finished within that time, brother." He warned as he helped Loki to the bath.  
His brother didn't reply as he placed himself inside the tub and laughed at the red cheeks of Thor who waved awkwardly at him as he left the apartment. Loki just let himself slip further into the cold water. He really enjoyed it too much.

Thor was pretty much running down the stairs and street with the money in his hands. The sky was completely dark now, but the streetlights and neon gave enough light to fake day. A small drizzle was falling and the number of drunken people was limited at the hour. He hoped that it would still be so cute after he had returned with his order.

It was cute, little restaurant. Small tables with no more than 4 chairs. The place was made up of venetian golden lights, floral wallpaper and soft violin music in the background. At the left side from the entrance was a huge counter with an authentic stone oven. Thor ordered five big margherita pizza's. The guy behind the counter thinking that he was hosting some party, but Thor couldn't really care any less.

He agreed that midgardian food was rather expensive as he left the small restaurant with his order. He quickly walked back home through the well lit and still quiet streets.  
"Loki, I have returned." He got no response, but he wasn't expecting any either.  
As he opened the bathroom door to sneak a peek, he caught his brother glaring at him.  
"That's less than 10 minutes, Thor." He bit and the other man visibly flinched.  
"I am aware, but… I took my order home." He admitted with a little, soft voice.

Loki just sighed as he let himself slip back further.  
"I also bought one or two for you. It depends on how much you are able to eat."  
"I am sure you'd gladly eat the parts that I can't eat."  
"I shall not complain." Thor laughed at the pun, "And I shall let you rest further."  
He stood up and exited the room. Hating the image of his beaten up brother trying to desperately find some alleviation.

Taking a seat at the small table, he began eating his first pizza. Half through it, he got worried once again about his brother and took a slice with him to the bathroom.  
"Loki, I have brought you a piece. I assumed you wouldn't want to leave the bath and yet believe you to be hungry."  
"How considered of you, but I am not feeling too well to commence eating midgardian rubbish."  
"You wish for other food then?"  
"No, Thor… I can't transport you anymore. I used up all of my reserves with our flight to Midgard."  
"I am not the one who refuses to eat this realms food." Loki just made a noise that showed his discomfort as he sat up in the tub.

"Could you pass me my robe, please?" He asked kindly and Thor turned around to find a dark green bathrobe with golden stitching hanging from the back of the door.  
He handed it to his brother who stepped out of the now lukewarm water.  
"Perhaps, you wish to eat in bed?"  
"No… than the bed would be filthy."  
"As you wish…"

He guided his brother to a kitchen hair and placed a plate with a slice of pizza in front of him. While Thor devoured 3 pizza's on his own, Loki barely managed to eat that one piece. His older brother just sighed as he saw the younger one struggle to even take a bite.  
"Leave it… I shall set it inside the… euhm cold-device… refridogator?-"  
"Refrigerator"  
"Yes… and then you can eat it as you desire?"  
"That sounds plausible." Thor smiled at the agreement and cleaned everything up as Loki stayed in his chair.

Later he helped him to the bedroom and tucked him back into bed.  
"Rest… heal" Thor whispered as he pulled the blankets up to Loki's shoulders and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'm going to take a bath myself and I'll join you soon after."  
"alright" But the reply got muffled by the pillows in which he had buried his head.  
Thor quickly took a bath with warm water and pulled on the same old, oversized clothes from Loki that fit him perfectly as PJ's.

He was already asleep as Thor crawled inside the bed next to him. Loki was facing the window so his brother could easily slip his arms around his waist and snuggle up close.  
"I love you, Loki. Remember that. No matter if you're Jotunn or not."  
A soft whimper was his reply as Loki warmed up to his body temperature and seemed to enjoy the company. Although he would never admit that out loud.

Soon after, Thor falls asleep too. Subconsciously through the night Loki had turned in his sleep, slipping his own arms around his brother and snuggling as close as physically possible. It truly was an adorable view to see both man so close and comfortable with each other, even in their sleep. Loki of course would deny everything while Thor would smile knowingly. He may have his days and temper, but he knew that his brother cared very deeply for him… Maybe even more so then he held possible.

* * *

That's all folks. Thanks for reading... Yes, it'll continue... I hope xD


	5. Blue Nightmare

Thanks for vieuws, follows and favs:)

* * *

Outside it was still dark, the neon lights from the surrounding clubs and pubs and streetlights lighting up the room. Thor jumped awake and coward away from his brother's skin. It was ice cold. It had burned him. Like a real jotunn skin would.  
"Loki?" Thor asked carefully, hoping that his brother had done this on purpose.  
No visible reaction came and as Thor looked at his barely lit arms he saw the red marks.  
He tapped softly with his fingertip against his brother, but quickly pulled it back as it once again burned his skin.

"Brother, awaken, please. You have returned to your Jotunn form." Trying to wake his brother, he simply shrugged him with his hand tucked under his shirt.  
Loki barely moved and groaned softly. Wishing he would be left alone, to slumber further.  
"Loki. This is a matter of great importance. I beg of you." Thor pleaded softly.  
Loki seemed to be fighting to open even one eye as he glared at his brother halfheartedly.

"Wh-… What is't you des're?" He asked, voice clouded with sleep.  
"You have returned to your form of birth." Thor was trying to be subtle.  
"I do't und'stand" Unable to shake of the sleep and become fully conscious, Loki could only stare with 2 half-lid eyes.  
"You have turned blue…" Thor tried to still be subtle.  
"I'm what-?!" Loki shot up suddenly.  
That apparently seemed a mistake as he groaned and clutched his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked kindly, afraid to touch his own brother.  
"I'm fine… and you?" He grunted as he silently eyed his roommate.  
"It's merely a burn, nothing too serious."  
"I'm sorry" Loki whispered silently, almost afraid that Thor would actually hear him.  
"It is alright… No big problem."  
"Go put some ointment on it. We do not wish for any infections."  
"If I'm certain you are feeling better, I'll go, but now-…" But Loki cut him short.  
"No… You'll go now. Find some gloves too. I do not wish for you to get more hurt."

Thor released a soft whimper as he pushed himself of the bed and searched for some gloves in the closet. Luckily Loki had some green snow gloves.  
"Do you have anything for the burns?" Thor asked as he watched Loki from the door opening.  
"Yes, in the cabin. Flaminal or something alike."  
Having applied the cream and pulled on the gloves, he returned to the room.

The purple neon light was shining on his brother who had pressed his head back against the headboard, facing the ceiling. He sighed once, clearly uncomfortable and unhappy with the whole new situation.  
"Loki? Are you feeling better now that you have become a jotunn again." Thor asked carefully, aware that his brother despised his origin.  
"Ooh, yes, can't you see how well I am? I'm having a fever, pain in all the right places and I've turned blue." Loki snapped, but sighed quickly afterwards.  
Only his eyes had focused on Thor, his head was still resting against their bed.

"I… you…" Thor truly tried to say something, but found he was unable to.  
He had never been good with words, so action was the only method he could apply. He approached the bed, a bit wary of Loki's reaction, but nothing happened so far. The bed dipped with him and he slumped against the same headboard, not yet touching his brother.

Slowly he placed his shoulder against Loki's. The immediate reaction was that the other pulled away, looking at the window, refusing to acknowledge Thor. But his brother never gave up and crawled a bit closer, never breaking pose. He received the same reaction and they kept this little game going until Loki could move no further.

"Please…" Thor pleaded as a whisper and placed his hand on the others arm. "I only wish to help you."  
"I could burn you." Loki hissed, but didn't pull back this time.  
"I don't mind and I'm wearing gloves already."  
"Yes, but part of your arms are still unprotected and I do not wish for them to turn red."  
"Fine…" Thor reached over Loki who hissed like a cat at the contact.

Bending over his brothers stomach and lowering his own on it to reach beside the bed, he got a robe. Loki's robe he noticed as it was dark green with golden stitches. Always the same colors, always the same eye for detail. It never seemed to fail to amaze him. He pulled on the robe as he took his place next to the younger prince again.

"See? Now I'm fully covered" Thor explained as he tied up the rope.  
Loki just smiled sadly, never looking at his brother after his body had relaxed and the shock had worn of.  
"So… Can I touch you now?"  
"No" He snapped, but the crown prince would have none of that.  
He placed his arm upon Loki's bare one, soon followed by another. He wanted to pull him closer, but that would only result in a tantrum. So he reversed the roles as he lifted himself carefully and placed himself on the other's lap.

A small scream was heard as Thor adjusted to his new position. Wriggling around a bit, placing a shocked Loki's arms around him and snuggling into his neck.  
"Get off, Thor." It took several minutes before he heard a proper response.  
"Never!" He felt those hands pushing him, trying to get him off, but he just cuddled closer.  
"Thor" Loki warned in a low voice, but the prince didn't take the threat to serious.

He dragged Loki down bit by bit until they were lying flat on the mattress again. Thor's head was lying on the others stomach whose head was lying on his own pillow. He reached down for the blankets, pulling them over them both.  
"Rest, Loki. We shall try to fix it tomorrow, but for now, please rest. You need your strength." He was met with no negative response as he crawled upwards, placing his head under Loki's chin and pulling the blanket up higher, covering them both.

* * *

I've always liked Jotunn!Loki... It just makes him all the more special, no matter what he may think himself.

PS. Writing prequel... called "The Ordeal" for now, it's prototype stuff... I'll upload it soon I hope, but it'll be under 'Avengers' as it is a follow up to the movie.  
PSS. Should I also place this one under 'Avengers'? I dunno?^^;


	6. Healing the hurt

Yeah, i'm updating too slow, I know. I'm sorry, really... A whole month and all that. In my defence, I have my school and I had a hell of a hard time re-adjusting (and i'm still not used to it -_-). But... here is another smug part... Really this whole thing is basically going to be one big fluff thing xD.

* * *

Thor began to wake up as soon as the first rays of sun crept through the window and lighted his face. He shifted slowly, trying to wriggle his arms free. He was so hot, he needed to get out of bed. He pushed his body slowly towards the edge, but soon found himself unable to move any further.

2 hands were holding his robe in a death grip, refusing to let go as Loki slept on. Thor wanted to sigh and rub his brothers head, but he knew it would only wake him up, so he restrained himself. Instead he watched the light cast a soft glow on his brothers face. The pink and orange reflected of his blue skin.

It shouldn't be so breathtaking, but it was. He had always been taught to despise Jotunn. They were monsters. Soulless creatures that murdered without a thought. Yet, he could not bring himself to think such things of his brother. He still felt ashamed for not noticing that the Chitauri had tortured his baby-brother.

He curses himself for being so blind and naïve, for doubting Loki so much. Unconsciously he had begun to softly caress his brothers hair. Stroking through black satin strands. Several minutes later Loki began to stir and Thor immediately withdrew his hands. He may have accepted the Jotunn heritage, but the Jotunn himself never would.

It was an understatement to say that his brother would be upset to find out that he was still blue, but it was inevitable.  
"Thor?" He heard a soft voice croak.  
2 blood red eyes that were half lid stared at him. He smiled back in reply. No teeth, only a lazy raise of the lips. Loki seemed to be happy with it.

Then he began to shift away, quickly releasing his death grip on the green robe. It was almost unnoticeable the grace with which he moved backwards, but it broke Thor's heart to see him close up again. How he had hoped that his brother was finally loosing up. And how wrong he was proven now.

"Loki?" He sighed, the unspoken question hanging heavy in the air.  
He never got a reply as Loki turned his back towards him and Thor wanted to drag him back. Kicking and screaming. Telling him he was loved and he shouldn't be ashamed. Trying to get it through that thick skull to admit to his desires.

But it would only push him further away and he never wanted to ruin the little progress they had made so far.  
"I'm going to make a cup of that coffee which the Midgardians love so much. Do you also desires one? Are feeling better?"  
"I'm fine…" Loki whispered back.

Thor just got up, having no reason to stay in bed. He pulled off the gloves, placing them on the nightstand as he shuffled towards the door. Within minutes he had a steaming cup in front of him as he sat on the kitchen table, watching the city awake through the huge window on the opposite wall.

Soon he heard shuffling and the door opened, revealing his brother. Tears were visible in his eyes and Thor knew he had seen himself in the mirror.  
"I'm still blue?" He asked, softly.  
It was a wonder his voice was still so steady. Thor got up and approached him slowly, wary of Loki's reaction.

"I know…" He whispered back, opening his arms for his brother.  
A tear rolled down Loki's cheek, but he didn't wipe it away. He just stood there, looking so lost. It broke Thor. He literally felt his heart tear apart at the sight.  
"Brother, please…" He tried to coax him.  
Yet Loki remained standing. Frozen. Unmoving.

Another tear slipped down, few followed after and slowly his arms could wrap themselves around the cold Jotunn skin. He could almost feel his arms burn, but he would not let go. Loki needed him and if that would cost him some burns then so be it. He would not let go… not today.

They reminded standing there for several minutes. Loki sobbing softly in his arms as he rubbed his back, soothing him. Whispering words of love and beauty in his ears. Promising him that he was breath-taking and lovable. No-one would ever be so fair. He wanted to tell him that even his heart belonged to his young brother, but that would be too much at once.

A gasp filled the air and Thor immediately moved his eyes downwards to look at Loki. His eyes had widened and as he backed further away, he began to stare at his hands. Too late Thor realized that his brother must not have taken lightly to burning him and he regretted his decision to ignore the pain.

Ugly red wounds colored his arms. He felt a faint sting, but nothing too bad.  
"It's nothing… It doesn't hurt I swear" He tried to pull Loki back, but he was met with a head shaking in disbelief.  
Beautiful silk hair began to fall in front of a more pale face than usual.  
"I hurt… I burned…" Loki was lost for words for the first time in his life and Thor had never wished so much for that moment to have never come.

"I'm okay… I'm fine…" He truly tried to make himself look happy and at ease, which he was.  
It was the sight of his brother that upset him.  
"I'm getting the bandages." The soft reply came and a soft click of the door announced that Loki had left.

He soon returned and silently guided Thor, who still tried to convince him that he was alright, to a chair. Loki only placed a blue finger on his own lips to shut him up, pulled on some plastic gloves and began to rub a salve over muscled arms. His touch was soft, almost unnoticeable.

A sigh left Thor's lips and he felt himself relax, knowing his brother would take great care of him. So he waited as Loki carefully patched him up. Every inch was covered in the cool, mint-like paste and later wrapped in. As he opened his eyes again the sun had fully appeared and it took him several seconds to realize he had fallen asleep during the process.

Frantically he began to search for his brother, eyes scanning the room and soon landing on the body slowly moving with the rhythm of its own breath on the couch. He seemed unfazed by the bright light. Slumbering in the early morning. He looked so peaceful. No brows furrowed, no lips pursed, no twitching,…

Thor stood up as quiet as possible, grabbing the blanket from their bed and laid it over Loki, tucking him in. He softly and slowly lifted his brother's head and let it rest in his lap as he took a seat on the couch himself. Watching the city and the sun, he began to stroke black hair. The next days were going to be tough for his brother. He would have to accept his heritage.

* * *

That's all folks :D  
I'll try to update sooner :)

Feel as free as ever to comment or correct


	7. The road to acceptance is tough

I have returned with yet another chapter. Thank you all for being such sweeties:D. Especially YouThereInTheTrunks... God you've been so nice to me and supporting me *hug*.

* * *

The sun had begun to set already. A day had gone by in a blur as Thor kept stroking Loki's black hair. It felt natural to remain on the couch, petting his brother soft strands for hours. He didn't want to stand up. He wished to remain in the silent truce. But luck didn't seem to be on his side lately as the younger man woke up.

"Thor?" He rasped, voice heavy with sleep.  
Two blue arms began to support themselves on the couch and soon enough he was sitting up straight again. He let his head rest on the couch and Thor wanted to push the black strands from his forehead, but found he was unable to do so.

"Yes?" He whispered back, wanting to hold on to the comfortable silence.  
"How long have I slept?" Red eyes closed slowly, drowning out the sun.  
"A few hours" A heavy sigh was the only indication he got that he had been heard.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No… But certainly you are?" One eyelid lifted itself halfway to reveal a curious red eye.  
"I find I'm not quite as hungry as I should be."

"Then all is not well in this world" A small chuckle left Loki's lips as he spoke those words and Thor couldn't help but smile himself.  
"Yes… my appetite is lost, so shall the world be." He added, a low grumble rising form his throat.  
Soon enough both men were laughing loudly. One sounded like the thunder itself striking the earth repeatedly. While the other was softer, more composed, but no less happy.

Several minutes passed before they were able to stop, hands clutching their sides, tears streaming freely from their eyes.  
"It's like old times…" Thor began to muse, but suddenly the atmosphere got darker.  
"Only we are now gifted with the knowledge that I'm a monster." His head whipped around to stare at Loki.  
"You are no m-"  
"Thor, spare me the lecture…" A soft sigh left those lips as he stood up.

Thor's hand reached for Loki's blue one, but he was unable to as his brother quickly withdrew it, placing it over his heart.  
"I do not wish to hurt you further. Go home, Thor. You have already done more for me than I would have done for you." He left the room, leaving a dumbfound Thor behind.

He shouldn't have begun talking about their past. Of course Loki would still feel ashamed about his actions. He had done horrible things. Some not even out of free will. And Thor had made him remember them. Involuntarily, but still…

He wanted to go after the Jotunn, tell him once again that he was loved and that he would be unable to harm Thor as he thought he had. The only pain he would be able to feel, would be the loss of his brother. He would not be able to survive such grief again. Yet, he didn't go inside their bedroom.

He remained seated. Staring at the sun as it slowly began to set. A blue sky filled with yellow than orange and finally pink, red, purple… So many colors reflected of the old bricked buildings. It was entrancing. He wondered if Loki saw the same thing from their bed or if he had fallen asleep again.

Finally all the colors had gone and only a dark blue sky filled with little white lights remained. Thor didn't move. He began to rely on the red digits from the kitchen.  
7.00 pm.  
8.00 pm.  
9.00 pm.  
11.00 pm.  
2.00 am.

He had not yawned once as he stood up. Loki would probably be asleep by now and he would not disturb him by going in now, quietly and getting changed. He soon crawled into bed without the gloves or robe. He had a bad feeling that there would be no cuddling tonight.

Yet, as soon as the mattress dipped under his weight, a soft whimper could be heard.  
"Loki?" He whispered.  
No reaction. But a soft hand was placed on his chest and he felt the cold sipping through the fabric.  
"Loki? I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize, but he had never had to before, so he didn't know what needed to be said.

A soft whimper could be heard and he swore he had heard an apology on Loki's said, but that would be even more unlikely.  
"No" He heard the Jotunn hiss as he wanted to place his hand on his shoulder and turn him around.  
"Please turn around. I want to see you." He was getting really good at begging and getting sentimental.

The bed creaked softly as he was met with red, glowing eyes. He smiled and he hoped that the light from outside would be strong enough so that Loki could see it.  
"Go home, Thor. Don't suffer on Midgard. Honor what you have accomplished." Even as he spoke kind words, he was able to make them sound like venom.

Thor couldn't believe that Loki was suddenly so caring, so generous. He wished he wasn't though.  
"No. You also have accomplished many things? Why do you not honor yourself?" He asked, concerned.  
"They never were…worth it."  
"They are worth everything."  
"Sappy, oaf" He smiled at the insult.  
At last something familiar had lasted between them.

They remained silent. Thor was stubborn and confused. Loki seemed to be calculating, perhaps trying to seek the best way to get him out of his house. A sigh felt the god's lips as he watched the blue skin light up in the dark. He truly was… Well he didn't have any words for it, but he knew he wanted to feel that skin.

But Loki would never allow that. He would be more capable to bite Thor's hand off. He didn't favor that thought. So he stayed silent and awaited his faith.  
"You'll be gone by the morning." It wasn't a question or a demand.  
Just a simple statement and it frightened Thor.

Loki just turned around. His back towards the Thundergod whose mouth have fallen open in shock. He did not want to leave and he never took demands. But that tone, those eyes… it frightened him to believe that his brother would harm him to get him the hell out. Yet he could not give up. He still needed to tend and love the young man.

So he turned around himself. Hoping that sleep would help him clear his mind. But he never fell asleep. He watched the neon lights, that escaped through the window, play on the wall. Creating figures through the night. He wanted to turn and hug his brother. Feel the familiar comfort of his body, but he was afraid of the reaction it would cause. He had no desire to push him of the edge.

* * *

I don't know if I am able to update quicker, but I made a plan of what I want to do with the story, so it'll go a lot easier (I hope) in the future. I'm so proud of my plan :D

Keep advicing :D


End file.
